Let's Spend the Afternoon In the Cold, Cold Rain
by Nataloo18
Summary: And then, an idea hit me. Well, not so much as hit me; it was more of looking straight ahead, past the commotion and out the back window/wall. It was raining outside…. Enough said. I think we all knew what I was thinking without me having to say it.


**APOV**

All six of us were sitting around the living room at Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle's house. Emmett and Edward were engaged in a battle on Guitar Hero 5 while Bella and Rosalie cheered on their other halves. Jasper and I were lounging on the couch, getting a kick out of the Cullen boys dancing around the living room looking like goofs as they played Guitar Hero guitar expertly.

"Oh, beat that, Hale!" Bella shouted excitedly. "Edward's kicking Emmett's butt! Whoot! Go, Edward."

"Shut it, Swan!" Rosalie replied, lightly hitting her. "C'mon, Emmett! Don't let that pansy beat you at your own game. This is your song!"

I laughed at that. Emmett's song, apparently, was The Stroke by Billy Squier. Amazing song, but after witnessing Emmett serenade it to Rosalie at the top of his lungs… yeah, let's just not go there.

I turned to Jasper who was humming along with the song and lightly bobbing his head to the drum beat. I grinned at him as he turned to me and smile his million dollar, panty-dropping smile (I would know, ha ha.) back at me.

"Jazzy," I pouted. "I'm bored."

"Well, what would you like to do, then?" he asked draping his arm around my shoulders.

I looked around. There really wasn't much to do other than be lazy and watch everyone play video games. Fun for a while, but not for long periods of time…. They'd been playing for two hours, now.

And then, an idea hit me. Well, not so much as hit me; it was more of looking straight ahead, past the commotion and out the back window/wall. It was raining outside…. Enough said. I think we all knew what I was thinking without me having to say it.

"Oh, lord, Alice. You've got that look on your face. What're you thinking?" Jasper said cautiously.

Apparently, it wasn't that obvious. I pretended to look offended. "I'm ashamed, Jasper. I figured you of all people would know what I'm thinking." I pushed my bottom lip out in a fake pout.

His eyes widened for a moment. "Really? Well, then, if you don't tell me what you want, how can I give it to you?" he responded with a small hint of a smirk on his face.

I paused. He had me there and he knew it, too. It wasn't often anyone could stump Alice Brandon; even then, it was always Jasper. Stupid handsome lover. "I want to play outside in the rain!" I said childishly a moment later.

He grinned. "I think that's the best idea you've ever had, my dear." At the look I gave him, he added. "Not that every idea you've ever had is bad. They're all great, they just keep getting better and better." And then he gave me a nervous, shit-eating grin.

"Nice save." I heard Bella add from a few feet away from us as she and Rosalie giggled.

"Emmett, why can't you be more like my brother?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosie, baby, I don't think you _want_ me to be like your brother. That's why you love me." He said while still staring into the TV, watching the green, red, yellow, blue, and orange dots come closer to him, his hands flying along the neck of the plastic guitar.

"That's not what I meant! I meant that why can't you know when to suck up to me to save your ass like Jasper does with Alice." She huffed.

"Yeah, or you could be more like _your _brother and know not to get on your girlfriend's bad side at all." Bella smiled at Emmett.

"She does have a point." I said.

"That's only because Edward's whipped." Emmett grunted as his guitar flew up and down for star power.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Edward replied as the song finished and revealed him as victorious.

"Damn it!" Emmett yelled as he threw the guitar down.

"Hey! Stop that, you're going to break it." I said.

He huffed angrily and sat down on the floor and pouted, looking in the opposite direction.

"So, what was it you said you wanted to do?" Bella asked.

"Play in the rain." Jasper and I said at the same time. His tone informative, mine high pitched in excitement.

Everyone had different looks to the news on their faces. Emmett, still pouting, turned with a wounded yet interested look on his face. Edward looked shocked with his eyebrows raised one higher than the other. Bella, like me, looked excited at the prospect of playing in the rain like a child. And Rosalie looked disgusted.

"Hell no!" Rosalie said.

"Aw, why not?" I pouted.

She looked over at me her face twisted with disgust, and then softened. "Alright, Alice…. But, I'm _not_ playing. I'll sit on the porch and make fun of you." She said with a note of finality, crossing her arms over chest for effect.

"Fine." I said.

"I'll do it!" Bella said enthusiastically. Edward grinned at her with a loving look in his eyes and kissed her cheek before agreeing to it, too.

"Well, shit, Alice." Emmett said, still in his pouting position. "You make a hell of a deal!"

"Yay!" I said running to the back door with Bella a step behind me. I could hear Jasper and Edward laughing at our antics as they followed as well.

We yanked the door open and kicked our socks off, leaving them on the safe dryness of the porch. Bella grabbed my hand. "You ready, Alice?"

"Most definitely, babe." I grinned like a little child.

Jasper moved to my other side and grabbed my other hand. I looked over to Edward, who'd done the same to Bella. Together we all watched the rain pound into the ground angrily. This was definitely doing to be fun.

"On the count of three." Jasper said looking at the three of us.

"One." Edward said softly, his eyes bright with anticipation.

"Two." Bella said to my right.

"THREE!!" I yelled as we took off into the rain, instantly getting soaked.

I vaguely heard Rose laughing from the porch, but when I looked up, she looking at Emmett who was tearing off his shirt and completely forgot about his socks.

"Emmett!" She yelled as he took off after us into the rain.

"About time you got your fat ass out here, Em!" Edward teased.

"Shuddup!" he said back, gabbing Bella and throwing her over his shoulder walking quickly over to a puddle of mud.

"Emmett, put me down!" Bella laughed loudly. "I mean it!"

"Put her down, Emmett!" Jasper laughed as he twirled me a couple of feet away from the others. "You know it's not fair to use her against Edward."

I laughed with him.

"Take it back!" Emmett roared at Edward, trying to keep a straight face. "Take back what you said about my ass!"

"Not until you put her down!" he growled at him.

"No, I'm thinking not. I'm gonna drop this bitch in the mud if you don't apologize and take it back." Emmett laughed.

"Hey!" Bella interjected, miffed. "That's mean. Put me down so I can beat you up!" she started hitting her fists against his muscular back. I doubt he even felt it, though; they looked like soft, playful punches.

I couldn't help falling against Jasper as my body shook from laughing so hard. He held me tightly against him and smiled down into my eyes. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead and his head was blocking mine from the rain since he was a good foot and a half taller than me. He raised his hand to run it through my spikes, which had been murdered by the rain… hmm that was the only downside to this. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine in the most blissful kiss I'd ever experienced with him. Maybe it was the rain around us that made it more intimate, but it was definitely my number one favorite kiss, topping even the kiss in Tokyo when he proposed to me… yes, it was that good. And I thought that one couldn't top any of them all.

"Emmett, no!" I heard Edward yell and then a very girlish shriek and then a loud _splat_.

Jasper and I pulled away from each other to see Edward tackling Emmett and Bella sitting in the mud with her arms over her chest huffing angrily. We couldn't help but laugh at her. She was covered head to toe in mud.

"Emmett, you asshole!" she yelled at him as he locked Edward in a stranglehold, laughing boisterously.

I pulled out of Jasper's arms to help Bella up as the two brothers struggled, grunting like angry cavemen… and sadly that's how they looked too. I reached my hand out to Bella, which she grabbed gratefully. I didn't notice the boys getting closer to us and with a yell; Emmett went flying to ground as Edward stood straight and victorious. Sound innocent? No! Edward backed into me, knocking me down on top of Bella, who fell back in the mud, covering us both.

"Edward!" I yelled angrily.

He turned around, instantly apologetic. "I'm so sorry, guys." He grabbed Bella's hand in one of his and mine in the other and pulled us both up.

I walked away from him, pouting. Jasper just stood in his spot, laughing at us. I glared at him.

"Oh, don't give me that look. It was pretty funny." His grin softened. "And you look adorable covered in mud."

"Really?" I asked meekly.

"Of course." He said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against him tightly covering himself in mud, too. "You look adorable in anything you wear."

I giggled.

"Emmett, no! Don't you dare! I will kill you!" Rosalie shrieked from the porch.

Everyone looked over at them. Emmett had Rose in a fireman's carry and was running through the rain as she yelled angrily. I couldn't help but laugh loudly at her.

"Emmett, put me back on the porch. The rain is messing up my hair!" Rose yelled beating her fists against his back repeatedly.

"Aw, Rose. It's fun!" I said as they whizzed past Jasper and me. "Look at me, I'm covered in mud and it's not bothering me!"

"Shut up, Alice!" Rose yelled.

"You're only saying that because Jasper complimented you on your new outfit." Bella giggled as she walked up to Jazz and I.

"So?" I said. "At least I'm not as covered as you…. I think I would be angry at that."

"No, you wouldn't." Jasper whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and giggled.

"Okay, before you two start having sex right here in the yard, I'm going to walk away." Bella teased backing away.

"Oh, Alice!" Jasper yelled out in a pleasurable moan just to scare Bella. "I like it when you touch me there."

Bella squeaked and ran away as we tried to stifle out laughs.

Rose finally gave up on Emmett and just sat still and looked bored while Emmett still ran the length of the backyard. "Having fun yet?" he'd ask every minute or so. Every time, he got a response of, "No."

Finally, he stopped running and said, "You know, if you don't lighten up and get that stick out of your ass, you'd have fun…." – she glared at him – "And I wouldn't have to do this…."

"Do. What. Emmett." She ground out, narrowing her eyes.

We all moved closer eagerly.

"This." He said and abruptly dropped her in the pile of mud that Bella and I had fell in not long before. Her scream was deafening.

Everyone waited on bated breath and even the rain and thunder seemed to quiet down in anticipation of what Rose would do. Time seemed to slow down as Rose sat in the mud looking dumb founded….

…. And then, to everyone's great shock, she laughed. Time sped up again, the rain was pouring loudly and the thunder crashing again, and we all took a deep breath.

"Emmett, you bastard!" Rose laughed. "Get me out of this damn mud. You better hope it didn't get in my hair." She kept laughing as Emmett just stared at her, deciding.

I think he was just trying to figure out if it was a trick or not. Like if he got too close she'd claw his face off while laughing maniacally or something.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or what?" she laughed, looking expectant.

Edward joined in on the laughter as he watched Emmett. Then, the dam burst as Emmett moved forward cautiously, and the rest of us started laughing with them.

"I love you, Emmett Cullen. Even when you throw me in the mud." Rose grinned as she kissed him, their lips making a smacking sound.

_Ew._ I thought.

She pulled away and he grinned like a little kid on Christmas. "I love you, too, Rosalie Hale. Even when you confuse the hell outta me."

We all laughed at the couple as we started playing again. This time with Rose in on it all, too. I went back to dancing with Jasper. Edward and Bella just lounged on the grass, water soaking through the backs of their shirts. Emmett carried Rose around the yard again, except this time he was cradling her to his chest. The big bear could be romantic when he wanted to.

"What are you guys doing out here in the pouring rain?" Esme called from the dry safety of the porch with Carlisle standing behind her with a knowing grin on his face.

"Hi, Mom. When did you get home?" Edward asked the epitome of relaxed.

"Don't you 'hi, Mom' me, mister. What's going on here?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"We wanted to play in the rain!" Emmett yelled excitedly from behind me.

"Oh, really. Well, get inside before you all catch pneumonia and die." She said, as Carlisle started moving around behind her. Through the rain, it was hard to tell what he was doing; it kind of looked like wiggling while standing up.

But, then I realized, about the same time as everyone else did, what he was doing. In fact, it was right when he leaped off the porch into the rain with us.

"Come on, love!" he shouted back to her as his light blue shirt became see through from the pounding rain.

She sighed and said, "Oh, what the hell?" Then her heels came off as she too, ran out into the rain.

We all laughed as the old folks joined in with us. But, then again, Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle were never ones for growing old, even when they were reaching their late forties. Being old didn't suit them one bit.

And so there you have it. One big family played in the rain together. Did we look stupid when my mom pulled up to get Aunt Esme, Jasper, and me to go look for a wedding cake? Probably. I think I even heard her mutter something about how she was bred into a family of lunatics as we all went inside to dry off.

"Carlisle, what have you got yourself into this time?" My mom asked, shaking her head.

"I swear, it wasn't my fault this time, Tanya." He laughed.

* * *

**Soo, what did y'all think? I kinda liked it myself but that's just because I had Owl City on repeat for this and I just like rain and thunderstorms. =) lol.**

**.  
SpunkyPeanut**


End file.
